The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to correcting electrocardiogram (EKG) indication or signal saturations at a wearable electronic device.
Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. The field of wearable devices has grown in recent years with the introduction of fitness bands and smart watches, some of which can interface with a nearby mobile device via short range communication technology (e.g., Bluetooth) to provide information thereto and/or to obtain and display information therefrom for consumption by a user wearing the fitness band or smart watch. These devices may include GPS systems, altimeters, and stopwatches, for example, and may track a user's speed, position and time while running, bicycling, skiing, etc.
One problem with such devices is that they typically do not present the user with accurate information other than time and position information. As such, users may connect conventional external sensors, such as non-invasive blood pressure devices to obtain biometric feedback. However, the use of multiple components in this manner may be bulky and make performance of various activities such as exercise awkward. Further, the use of other sensors such as an EKG sensor may not provide accurate EKG readings during various activities.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in EKG detections in a wearable electronic device.